Shaggy's love
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Shaggy finds something unexpected after the events on Zombie Island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Surprising Secrets.

Shaggy P.O.V.

I walked into the room I had shared with Scooby while we were staying on Moonscar Island. To find a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and a letter on my bed. I quickly and gently picked up the baby and sat down cradling her as best I could with one arm while I read the letter.

 _Dear Shaggy, if you are reading this then you and your friends managed to defeat Simone and I. The baby is my three month old daughter Lillian. For the past 50 years I've started to regret what we've been doing. A year ago, on the night of the harvest moon, one of the men that we drained was a voodoo shaman and recognized what we were immediately. He gave his life force to me willingly, but before that I gave myself to him. A month later I found out I was pregnant with Lillian. I didn't want my daughter to grow up in this kind of environment, so I hid the pregnancy from Miss Simone planning somehow to hide Lillian the first chance I could. Please raise her, she is innocent and doesn't deserve your ire. I do. Forgive me, Lena._

When I finished reading the note, Lillian started crying. So, I started rocking her and humming a lullaby I used to sing to my sister Sugi when she was little. Daphne, Fred, and Velma suddenly appeared followed by Scooby. "We heard crying. Where did that baby come from Shaggy?" Daphne asked. I passed her the letter once Lillian had gone back to sleep.

"We should give her to Detective Neville so he can find her a proper home." Velma Said. The way she said proper home put me on edge. "You like mean a science lab where experiments would be done on her as if she was a common lab rat, or perhaps an orphanage where she'll be abused until she comes of age then prison. Like no way in hell." I growled. "Reah." Scooby said. "There's no way of knowing if she won't turn out just like her mother. She's a monster Shaggy." Velma said. Fred, Daphne, Scooby and I stared at her in horror. "No she's an innocent baby. People aren't born evil they become it. Use your brain Velma, you're sounding just as bad as Simone and Lena." Daphne said, moving to stand beside me. Fred and Scooby joined her.

Velma stared at Lillian, who I held protectively in my arms, for a few minutes. "Your right guys. I'm sorry, I guess this whole mystery has me being a little paranoid." She said. "Like no hard feelings. Velma." I said. "But what should we do with her? I mean we can't raise her since no of us are prepared or have the resources to care for a baby." Fred said. "I like know some people who will take her in and be able to raise her properly." I said. 'Like I hope I don't regret this.' I thought. "Great where do they live?" Daphne asked. "Not too far from here. It's a boarding school Scooby, Scrappy, and I volunteered to be coaches. It was like the year before I started racing professionally." I said. "Great let's go." Daphne said. I stood up, being careful to not wake up Lillian, then we left Moonscar Island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **The Ghoul School and fairy godmothers?**

 **Shaggy P.O.V.**

I drove the mystery machine in silence, wearing my red shirt having changed into it at the last gas station. Daphne was in the passenger seat beside me cradling Lillian, Fred was on the other side of her. Watching Daphne hold Lillian reminded me of when she, Fred, and Velma first met Sugi. Daphne was the first person that wasn't family to hold Sugi, and soon became Sugi's female role model and figurative older sister. When mon and dad decided that Sugi was too old to sleep with Bunbun Daphne spent an entire month sleeping in Sugi's room with her for moral support. If I couldn't calm down Sugi after a nightmare Daphne was the first person I called for help. "Shaggy, what's the name of the boarding school, we're going to?" Fred asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls." I said absentmindedly focusing back on the road. "Don't you mean girls?" Velma said.

"No, this isn't your ordinary boarding school. You'll see why when we get there. Just don't freak out. I promise no harm will come to you. Unless you make the school pet angry, then I can't guarantee anything." I said. "Ri ret rou're rexcited ro ree Ribella, Raggy. (I bet you're excited to see Sibella, Shaggy.)" Scooby said, then laughed loudly.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHH. You'll wake Lillian." I said looking at him through the rear view mirror. "Roops, rorry Raggy. (woops sorry Shaggy.)" he said. "Who's Sibella, Shaggy?" Daphne asked. "She was one of the students I taught. I grew to care deeply for her and asked her father if I could date her. He refused and threatened to harm Sugi if I did anyway. That was the year before you, Scooby, scrappy, and I went on that 13 ghost adventure and we started dating." I said.

The rest of the drive past in silence. Finally, Calloway Military Academy could be seen coming up. "Uh Shaggy, I don't want to be a back seat driver, but you passed the school." Velma said, after I drove passed the gate. "Like, no I didn't. that's Calloway Military Academy, the rival boys only school. Every year Grimwood's and Calloway have a volleyball game, I helped the girls win the game for the first time ever. Speaking of which it's about that time now." I said. After a few more minutes, I parked the van outside Grimwood's next to the moat. Scooby jumped out and started to look around. "Ratches? Ratches? (Matches? Matches?)" he called. Eventually a green blur knocked Scooby to the ground. Matches the dragon stood on Scooby's chest and started licking his face. "Matches." I called. "Rrhgreger!" the dragon said, looking up before bounding over to me.

Daphne let out a slight scream, as matches knocked me down and started to frantically lick my face, while I laughed. "Like, down matches. Down boy." I said. Reluctantly the dragon stopped and got off me. "Uh Shaggy?" Fred asked. "It's okay gang this is Matches, the school's pet dragon. He's a little distrustful of strangers but he'll warm up to you." I said.

"ARRRROOO! Coach is that yooooooooooouuuuuu?" a voice yelled. While I was distracted someone must have lowered the draw bridge because now all the ghoul girls, minus Sibella, and Ms. Grimwood stood on the bridge looking at me in surprise. "Yeah it's me, Winnie." I said. "what are you doing here, coach?" Tanis asked as they all came over to say hello.

"I need your help. Also where's Sibella?" I said. "She's watching your sister. What do you need and who are your friends." Elsa asked. "These are the rest of Mystery Inc. Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Gang these are my former students. Tanis the mummy's daughter, Wiinie, daughter of the wolfman, and Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein's daughter. Sibella is not here, she's Dracula's daughter." I said. Fred, Velma, and Daphne were all pale but made some kind of gesture to say hello.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

 **Sibella P.O.V.**

I sat in my bat form across from Shaggy's sister Sugi's bedroom window, when Sugi walked in limping covered in bruises and cradling her right arm to her chest. Carefully she opened her window. "Fairy godmothers, if anyone of you can hear me please help." She said. I remember Shaggy mentioning that Sugi thought the others and I were her fairy godmothers.

I quickly flew through her window and turned into my vampire form. "You called." I asked. "Wo are you?" she asked. "I'm Sibella, count Dracula's daughter. Your brother asked my friends and I to watch over you since he couldn't always be around. Who did this to you, Sugi?" I asked lightly running my fingers over her right arm. It was definitely broken.

"My mother. This isn't the first time. It started after we found out I was a witch." She said wincing slightly. I growled slightly. "Come with me, we're going to see my friend Tanis so we can get your wounds treated." I said, offering her my hand. She hesitantly took it. "This might feel weird for a few seconds." I warned before teleporting to Grimwood's.

* * *

 **Back with Shaggy and the gang.**

* * *

 **Shaggy P.O.V.**

"-o I, like, brought her here hoping you would take her in and raise her." I finished explaining why I was here. Suddenly Sibella teleported in with an injured Sugi. "Sugi!" I yelled running over to her and Sibella. "Who did this to you Sugi?" I growled. I felt the wolf inside of me start stirring in reaction to my anger. "Mom, this isn't the first time, either, it started after we found out I was a witch." She said. That did it, I snarled and felt the wolf wake up fully.

"Shaggy?" Daphne asked taking a step towards me, seeing me start to shake as I fought to remain human. "Daphne stay back and take Sugi with you." I said through gritted teeth. Confused Daphne did as I asked, just in time as I turned into a werewolf. The gang gasp. "Shaggy what happened to you?" Fred asked.

"Sibella's father. After he and her mother divorced he went into a mid-after life crisis. He started hosting monster drag races and picking up floozies. Winnie's dad retired and Dracula need a werewolf for his race, so he used a spell to turn me into one. Scooby, Scrappy, my girlfriend at the time Googie, and I struck a deal with him. If I won the race he had to turn me back Dracula tried everything to ensure I lost the race, but I won and he refused to keep his word claiming he had his 'Fangs crossed'. Somehow we got the book he used to turn me into this and made it back home. We thought the counter spell turned me back into a full human, but no it just gave me control over the transformation, expect in cases of extreme anger or sadness. That's why I had the accident that caused me to stop racing. I was afraid of attracting Dracula's attention" I said, sitting down on the floor.

Daphne cautiously walked over me and scratched me behind the ear, I leaned into her touch. It took me an hour to calm down enough to turn back into a human. "Now that you're calmer why are you here?" Sibella asked. I quickly explained the incident on Moonscar Island and Lillian. "Of course we'll take her in." she said smiling.


End file.
